


what can you do?

by icaruslaughed



Series: i started this as a joke but now i’m getting ideas that are fueled by spite [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruslaughed/pseuds/icaruslaughed
Summary: hey guys! i know it’s been a while so here’s something from the bottom of my brain!! i worked really hard, as you can tell, so don’t hesitate to leave a kudos on your way out!!!
Series: i started this as a joke but now i’m getting ideas that are fueled by spite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	what can you do?

Jack ate the rings.

He ate them.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i know it’s been a while so here’s something from the bottom of my brain!! i worked really hard, as you can tell, so don’t hesitate to leave a kudos on your way out!!!


End file.
